


One Last Riddle

by Verbophobic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: On an Rp account my muse, Piccolo, met a Whis and their meeting began with a simple riddle and as such they became friends. Using that background and the other Mun's headcannons for the angel I created this.





	One Last Riddle

Piccolo had met the angel named Whis, Beerus’ attendant, and they hit it off in a way. Neither were comfortable with others and being anything more than friends so they clicked. Their time was long together and they shared smiles, laughs, tea- something no one knew either enjoyed as much as they did- and time.

It was the time spent together as friends that meant the most to each. They didn’t have others that really understood the need of being alone and yet not alone. So many other people liked to touch, to get too close and want more than the duo liked to give. Intimacy was something neither would ever be comfortable with in the sense of intercourse or connecting as more than friends.

Somehow- together- they didn’t even notice their own intimacy with each other growing. Whis would invite Piccolo over and into his room to share tea and recently read books; Piccolo took a chance and invited Whis to where he lived, in a cave behind a waterfall and a place that was sparsely furnished.

Both couldn’t get enough of each other’s company they connected in a way that they knew no one else would ever understand. They cherished it. But like many civilizations and lives to Whis, the time was fleeting.

Piccolo was there and then, one day, he wasn’t. Hundreds of years had come and gone since their first meeting and now- now Piccolo blew a tea meet with Whis off for apparently no reason. Whis wasn’t one to care normally but- but this was Piccolo, someone he was fond of.

Confrontation was the only way to figure this out as neither liked others that skirted the issues of seriousness, like tea.

It was as such that Whis entered Piccolo’s cave and found the green Namek collapsed on the ground struggling to breathe. It was with little effort- and a sense of knowledge- that Whis moved his friend to the blankets that provided a resting space for Piccolo.

Namekin lived long lives, but not forever. Piccolo had outlived many terrain friends and helped with generations or Saiyan’s, it was only fitting his own ends would be with a friend too. “Whis-” The angel tried to hush the quickly expiring Namek but Piccolo had something important, “Please-”

“It is alright, Piccolo. Oh! I know, one last riddle, hm?” He watched the Namek struggle and decided that what had started their friendship should be the end of it too. “A nightmare for some.” He started and saw the black eyes move towards him, knowledge of what this was for the Namek was instantaneous, “For others, as a savior I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it’s the warm hearts they seek.”


End file.
